


Arthur in Avalon

by BekahRose



Series: Comment-Fic and Drabbles [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekahRose/pseuds/BekahRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is his Avalon. This is where he waits to rise again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arthur in Avalon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge #24: Weekly Quick Fic (#8) at [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/) on Livejournal.com. **Prompts:** Oblivion and Fire.

** Arthur in Avalon **

He stares out across the water, his cloak pulled around his shoulders to keep a non-existent wind at bay.

He doesn't know how long he’s been here. He has flashes of the Time Before; snatches of blue and gold and the red that wraps around him. The cloak is tattered a little from where he has worried the edge between his fingers. 

When he first woke, he’d tried to keep count of the days that passed, but time stretches out around him. 

He likes to pretend this is heaven, but absence of love and warmth? He _knows_ this is oblivion.

\---

He remembers fire.

Even now, when he closes his eyes, he can see flames flicker and lick at his palms, heating his fingers which are numb with cold. He likes thinking of fire; not just for the memories of being warm but for the familiar smile and bright blue eyes which accompany those thoughts. 

Here in oblivion, there is no fire, no wind; there is only him and the cloak, on an outcropping of rock, watching water which laps at his feet. 

He must wait – he knows this – and eventually, his waiting will end and he will _feel_ fire again.


End file.
